


Something True

by gluupor



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AFTG Reverse Big Bang 2019, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Canon-Typical Violence, Captivity, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Political Alliances, Scars, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluupor/pseuds/gluupor
Summary: The Six Kingdoms have been at war for five years, ever since Prince Riko kidnapped the younger brother of the Sea Kingdom's queen. With no end in sight and resources strained, the other rulers are desperate for some way to end the conflict.When the recently-escaped son of Riko's strongest ally proposes a daring plan that could end the war once and for all, they jump at the chance. The only catch? In order to secure an alliance with Prince Nathaniel, Andrew must marry him.





	Something True

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes:** First of all I would like to thank [purplew](https://www.instagram.com/artbynicaaa/) for the artwork and how much worldbuilding she did. I would also like to thank my beta, Idnis, everyone in the rbb discord chat, and Gabriella for organizing everything.
> 
> Thanks also to Lea for helping with the summary. She wrote the same prompt I did, so you should also check out [her fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967965/chapters/42439370)
> 
> The map was created using [Azgaar's Fantasy Map generator](https://azgaar.github.io/Fantasy-Map-Generator/)

#### 

##### ANDREW

Andrew sat on the parapet of the highest tower of the Twilight Palace as the winter wind buffeted him from all directions. He didn't mind the cold; not even the iciest northern winds could match the chill that ran deep in his veins.

It was his favourite place in the palace. The height gave him a thrill, made him feel smugly satisfied that gravity had no hold over him. Even if he fell he'd never hit the ground; he'd change shape, his wings would unfurl and he'd take flight.

The combination of the height and the howling winds meant that people rarely ventured out onto the tower, providing Andrew a solitary sanctuary.

Unfortunately 'rarely' was not the same as 'never'.

He sensed her presence before he saw her, which was not surprising. Her midnight blue skin gave her perfect camouflage in the dark. Even with his keen eyesight she blended seamlessly into the shadows, only her white hair giving her away.

"What do you want, Renee?" he asked, not turning to look at her.

"I've received word from my mother," she responded, coming to a stop in his peripheral vision. She kept away from the edge of the tower.

"And how is the weather in Palmetto?" he said when she didn't continue. He knew that she would only disturb him if it were important but he'd learned that she did everything in her own time. She was likely trying to badger him into conversation.

"Warmer than here."

"Everywhere is warmer than here."

"True," she said, shivering.

"There are plenty of fires in the palace," he told her. "Go inside if the cold bothers you."

"But then you'll never hear my news."

Apparently for whatever reason she wanted him to ask. He gave in; she was one of the few whom he actually respected. "What does the Spirit Sage write?"

The Three Sages served as the Gods' mortal representatives, chosen from among their Priestesses. They were the highest religious authority throughout Columbia and Palmetto, two of the Six Kingdoms. The Body Sage, Abby, was an expert on physical healing and wellbeing; the Mind Sage, Betsy, advised on matters of mental health; and Renee's mother Stephanie, the Spirit Sage, focussed on the care of eternal souls. Andrew did not have much use for her as he was not convinced that he possessed a soul.

"She requests that you and Aaron visit Chancellor Wymack as soon as possible," said Renee, with a quiver of barely restrained excitement. "She says that he may have a way to end the war."

"Our kingdom is not at war," said Andrew. Five years ago, when Prince Riko of Evermore kidnapped and killed the prince of the Sea Kingdom sparking war across most of the continent, Andrew and Aaron had been embroiled in their own civil war in Columbia, seeking to wrest control of their rightful kingdom from their uncle. Once they'd taken their twin thrones they had not wanted to plunge their country into a conflict that promised little reward to them. Despite their official neutrality, they still sent as many resources as possible to Queen Allison of the Sea Kingdom and to the Fae King Jeremy to aid in their efforts to defeat Evermore. Chancellor Wymack had also kept his land of Palmetto ostensibly neutral as the kingdom's small size and proximity to the Evermore ally, Baltimore, made it too dangerous a prospect for him to join the fight.

Renee shot him a look of censure. "Is ending the war not a good enough reason to enter it?" she asked.

"For the greater good?" he asked sardonically. "I won't send our people to war without receiving something in return."

"Aaron wants to go to war."

"Of course he does, he wishes to marry the Sea Kingdom princess," he said derisively. "But I won't support the war without a greater incentive than that and Nicky won't oppose me in this." Columbia had always been led by a pair of doppelgangers, born each generation into the royal line. When the two ruling princes disagreed, their stalemates were broken by the court mage (a position that was handed from father to son).

"My mother believes that Wymack's offer will convince you."

"Then he must have something incredibly valuable," said Andrew. "I will not be enticed to change my mind for less."

* * *

Andrew landed in the gigantic courtyard of the Palmetto Court. He transformed back into his human shape and let his mind settle. The abrupt change in size always muddled his senses a little. His spatial awareness was thrown off as his brain believed that he should be taking up more more space than he was.

Aaron landed not far away. The great, red dragon shook his head a couple times and snorted before he too diminished in size and transformed into Andrew's twin.

"Hello, tiny doppelgangers!" called a familiar voice. Matt was coming to greet them, followed closely by Dan. The fauns' hooves clattered on the cobblestones as they came closer.

"Call me tiny again and I'll change back to my dragon shape and set you on fire," said Aaron.

"I missed you little grumps," said Matt fondly, knowing full well that neither Aaron nor Andrew would ever hurt him.

"Everything seems darker without your sunny dispositions brightening our days," added Dan.

It had been Dan and Matt who had tracked Andrew and Aaron down in their exile to let them know that they were the rightful rulers of Columbia. After the civil war, they'd been offered a place in the Twilight Palace but had decided they preferred living in the lush valleys of Palmetto.

"Why did Wymack call us here?" asked Andrew.

"Right to business then?" said Dan. "No exchanging of pleasantries? No greetings for your old friends?"

"Is that what we are?"

"You better believe it," said Matt. "There are certain things you can't do together without becoming friends, and overthrowing an evil usurper is one of them."

"Fine," said Aaron. "What pleasantries would you like to exchange?"

"You're so charming," said Dan. "How's Renee?"

"Still blue," said Andrew.

"And Nicky?" she continued, rolling her eyes as if she knew what the answer would be.

"Still green," replied Aaron. "Is that enough now? Can we discuss why we're here?"

"Wymack recently took in a couple refugees from Evermore," said Dan, clearly giving up her efforts trying to make the twins more social.

Andrew raised an eyebrow in surprise. Evermore was the southernmost kingdom and had myriad natural defenses that made both invasion by opponents and escape by its own citizens notoriously difficult. The shoreline was protected by either sharp, jagged rocks or towering cliffs and the only land access was through the allied kingdom of Baltimore. Information about Evermore was rare but it was known that the Moriyama Lords exercised extreme control over their people, allowing only soldiers and certain traders outside of their borders.

"What's the big deal about two defectors?" asked Aaron.

"It's not so much _what_ they are as _who_ they are," said Matt mysteriously.

"And who are they?" asked Aaron, impatience creeping into his voice. His temper had always run quick and hot, matching his fire inside. Andrew's was cooler but much longer lasting.

"Hmmm, nah," said Matt. "I think it would be much more entertaining if we kept it a surprise. The looks on your faces are going to be fun to see."

"You mean that blank, bored look that they always wear?" said Dan. "They're already making that expression."

"When do we get to meet these surprise visitors?" asked Andrew.

"Right away," said Matt. "Our lookouts saw you coming - your dragon forms are not overly subtle - and Wymack gathered everyone in the council chambers."

Dan led them through the Court. She paused outside the council chambers. "These people represent a real possibility to end a years-long conflict so can you at least _try_ to be kind to them? Or at least don't be quite so… _you_ -like as usual."

"If Wymack wanted polite diplomacy he would have called for Nicky or Renee," dismissed Andrew, pushing past her into the chamber.

Along with Wymack and the Three Sages, two strangers looked up as he entered. The man on the left was more noticeable and impressive. He sat ramrod straight in his chair with a soldier's bearing. The paw prints tattooed on his neck identified him as a wolf shifter and the chess piece on his face marked him as a member of Evermore's Imperial Army. The tattoo denoted rank; Andrew assumed that the queen meant this was a high ranking officer. Despite all this, it was the man on the right that made Andrew's eyes narrow. He was small and slight, appearing more so than he actually was due to his proximity to his companion. He had clever blue eyes and auburn hair and a face that showed evidence of mistreatment. Both his cheeks were heavily scarred and he bore deep marks across his lips as if they had been sewed closed at one point. Someone had obviously tried to silence him. But it was the magical serpent tattoo around his neck that caught Andrew's attention.

Wymack rose. "Prince Andrew," he said in greeting, sounding wary. "Prince Aaron. Welcome. May I introduce you to—"

"Oh, I think I'd like to guess," said Andrew, taking a seat at the table and steepling his hands together. "Kevin Day," he said with a nod towards the soldier. A start by the man in question confirmed his guess. Although what the second in command of the Imperial Army, only subservient to Emperor Ichirou's younger brother, was doing in Palmetto Andrew couldn't fathom. "And you're a Baltimorean," he continued, making eye contact with the other man. The flinch was minute but noticeable. "Despite the fact that you look like nothing more than a punching bag you're an important one, aren't you? Nathaniel, son of Nathan Wesninski, heir to the throne."

"I go by Neil," said the little Wesninski prince calmly while Kevin levelled a glare in Andrew's direction. "What gave me away?"

There was a beat of silence. "You mean _besides_ the giant, obvious snake tattoo on your neck?" asked Aaron.

Kevin and Neil shared a glance. "I wasn't aware that anyone outside of Baltimore knew its significance," said Neil.

"Well," said Andrew baring his teeth in what couldn't be mistaken for a smile, "in Columbia we like to know our enemies."

"These two are not your enemies," interjected Wymack mildly, a hint of warning in his voice.

"They're not our friends," said Aaron. "Why do you trust them?"

"I have my reasons," said Wymack, with an almost imperceptible glance at Kevin that Andrew didn't miss.

"What about you?" Aaron asked Abby, the Body Sage. He trusted her implicitly.

"I think that it is worthwhile to listen to what they have to say," replied Abby.

Andrew made eye contact with Betsy, the Mind Sage. He had always valued her opinion. She gave a quick nod. He turned his attention back to the two strangers. "How did you escape from Evermore? It's said to be impossible."

Again Neil and Kevin shared a glance before Neil spoke. "There is a little-known underground network of tunnels that lead out of Evermore if navigated properly."

"And how did you come to learn of these secret tunnels?" asked Andrew.

"They belong to my mother's people, and—"

"Your mother's people?" interrupted Aaron.

Neil sighed. "I am kitsune," he said, incredibly reluctantly.

"A trickster?" said Andrew. He turned to Wymack. "You advise that we put our trust in a trickster."

"I'm not," said Neil harshly, the first sign of temper flashing through his eyes. Andrew felt triumphant at the show of emotion, the indication that Neil was even the slightest bit ruffled.

Kevin's annoyance was more evident. "And why should _we_ trust _you_?" he spat. Neil placed a hand on his arm, visibly calming him.

"You're the one who said I looked like a punching bag," said Neil. "If nothing else believe that I want Prince Riko dead."

Contemplating this, Andrew sat back in his chair.

"What exactly are you requesting of us?" said Aaron.

"In exchange for sanctuary and protection we are willing to lead a small group through the tunnels into the heart of Castle Evermore. Once there, the entire Moriyama ruling family can be assassinated."

Aaron raised his eyebrows. "That seems ambitious. Don't they have the strongest army of all the kingdoms?"

"The army is mainly stationed in Baltimore to help fend off attacks from the Fae and Sea Kingdoms," spoke up Kevin. "If a diversionary attack was mounted, Evermore would empty out even further; they are far too confident in their natural defenses."

"I do not see what this has to do with us," said Aaron. "Why haven't you gone to Jeremy or Allison with this plan?"

"Their armies alone will not be a big enough threat," said Kevin. "In order for this plan to succeed the Columbian military must join the attack."

"There's the rub," said Andrew. "You haven't offered us any incentive to drag our country into war."

"The defeat of the Moriyamas is not enough?" asked Kevin angrily.

"Evidently not," replied Andrew.

"Food," interjected Neil. "Baltimore has the most fertile farmland in the Six Kingdoms. Once I ascend the throne, I will open trade between us."

Andrew inclined his head. It was a good offer. Columbia was the northernmost kingdom and had a very short growing season where the rocky soil couldn't support most types of crops. Food had been in short supply since the war had started and Baltimore had cut off trade with any nation save Evermore. They'd been able to stave off widespread famine with supplies from the other kingdoms, but they were severely lacking grains, fruit, and vegetables; all of which grew in abundance in Baltimore.

"And how can you guarantee that after we get rid of all the obstacles between you and your throne - after we dispose of the Moriyamas and your father - that you don't break your promises or attack us?" asked Aaron.

Kevin reached out of take hold of Neil's wrist, gripping it tightly. Neil took a deep breath and spoke to the wall behind Andrew. "In order to ensure a long-term alliance between our countries I offer myself in marriage to either one of the Minyard princes," he said in a formal tone.

Andrew felt as if time stood still as everyone in the room shifted their eyes to look at him. Aaron was betrothed to Queen Allison's younger sister leaving Andrew the only one available to cement the alliance. Although Aaron had promised that he'd never make Andrew marry a woman or father children, it was expected that Andrew would one day marry for the good of Columbia. He could already tell from the expression on Aaron's face that he was in favour of the deal; the promise of food too enticing to resist. If Andrew refused to marry the Wesninski prince, causing a disagreement between him and Aaron, he was sure that Nicky would side with Aaron for the good of their country.

It appeared that, like it or not, he was getting married.

##### ALLISON

Allison tapped her foot impatiently as she watched the red dragon fly closer.

"You're twitching," said her sister, Katelyn, a teasing edge in her voice.

"I don't like legs," grumbled Allison. "They're itchy. Why can't everyone just live in the sea like civilized people?"

Her personal bodyguard, Thea, snorted and tossed her head. For all that the kelpie was currently horse-shaped, her vehement agreement was clear.

Being out of the water made Allison feel vulnerable. Out here she couldn't rely on her powerful tail to protect her and she couldn't make a quick getaway on her spindly legs. She could still sing her hypnotic siren's song to ensnare the weak-minded but she couldn't drown anyone when they responded to it.

But the fact that one of the dragon princes himself was acting as a common messenger indicated that the information he brought was important meaning that Allison had to walk on land to receive it.

At least it was the fire dragon. He would be on his best behaviour to impress Katelyn and Allison wasn't intimidated by him. She would never admit it but his brother gave her chills, no pun intended. Fire would never win out against the sea but ice could freeze it solid. She'd had nightmares of being trapped in the ice, unable to move.

"This had better be worth it," she grumbled to Katelyn. "I will be greatly annoyed if he's come just to see your pretty face."

"Maybe he's wondering why you've postponed our marriage _again_ ," said Katelyn sweetly, but Allison could hear the underlying annoyance.

"We are still at war with Evermore, and Columbia remains neutral," said Allison. "I will not send you anywhere you might be in danger." The thought of her only remaining sibling leaving home made her feel inescapable dread. She would not lose her baby sister, too.

She closed her eyes tightly at the thought of Jean. Five years since his death and it still hurt every day. She wouldn't rest until everyone involved in his death was dead and their bones bleached and turned to dust.

Prince Aaron landed nearby and transformed into his human shape, stumbling a little. Allison used his distraction to read his heart's desire. This was the reason her songs had power: she knew exactly what to promise her victims. Her enchantment wouldn't work on a dragon but reading his current desires would give her an idea of his intentions.

His desires were the same as the last time she'd read them: peace and prosperity for his kingdom, safety and happiness for all he loved, an end to the war, and marriage to her sister. It was only because she knew that he wholeheartedly desired her sister's happiness that she had consented to the betrothal in the first place. The alliance with a powerful neighbour was only of secondary concern.

He gave her a short, perfunctory bow as etiquette demanded before he offered a much more effusive greeting to Katelyn.

Allison allowed it only for a moment. "Well?" she demanded impatiently. "Why have you come all this way?"

"I appreciate your forthrightness," he said. "I've just come from Palmetto where everyone seems to want to engage in small talk."

"You seem to have been infected by them since you still haven't explained yourself," she replied archly.

"Wymack has some interesting refugees," he said, and proceeded to tell her about them and their plan for ending the war.

"Your brother is getting married?" she asked in amazement. "I never thought I'd see the day. How'd you convince him to do that?"

"With difficulty," said Aaron with a chuckle. "He was greatly opposed. I had to threaten to bring in our cousin to weigh in on our disagreement before he conceded that it was for the best."

"The Wesninski heir," she said thoughtfully. "We had thought to capture him near the beginning of the conflict but he was already deep within Evermore territory."

"His father promised him to Riko," he said, drawing a growl from Allison at her enemy's name. "As far as I can tell Riko doesn't treat his enemies and his allies much differently."

"Of course he does," said Allison angrily. "Wesninski Jr. is still alive, isn't he?"

"Allison," said Aaron seriously, "he claims that Jean is alive, too."

Everything inside Allison stilled. She had never hoped, not since the day her informants had declared Jean dead. She had sworn bloody revenge but she'd known that her brother was lost to her forever.

Katelyn recovered her ability to speak first. "Alive?" she whispered, hope bleeding into her tone. "How? Where?"

"Wesninski says that Jean is being kept captive in Castle Evermore and that they've been friends these past five years. Jean will be rescued as part of his plan. That's why I came to you directly."

Allison pulled herself up to her full height. "You will take me to the Wesninski prince," she commanded, "and I will question him to determine if he's lying. If he is, I will show him the full force of my wrath."

"And if he's not?" asked Katelyn.

"If he's not…" repeated Allison, faltering a little under a wave of hope. "If he's not, then I will make him take me directly to Jean and I will kill everyone who has kept him from me."

##### KEVIN

Kevin finished reading the marriage contract for the fourth time and sighed deeply. He wasn't a fan of Neil's decision to marry himself off to an unknown prince of a foreign land, especially one that was a dragon. Neil, as usual, had just gone ahead and done what he'd set his mind to, leaving Kevin to worry about the consequences. Neil never seemed to worry about anything; he'd always claimed that Kevin had enough anxiety for both of them.

Even now, as Kevin was pouring over the documents that had been prepared by the Sages in consultation with Kevin and Nicky (the Minyard princes' representative) for the following day's nuptials, Neil was sound asleep. He was curled up on top of the bed in his fox form, his three tails covering his snout and flipping slightly as he dreamed. Kevin didn't begrudge him his rest; the two of them had been in a state of high alert since they had taken advantage of a momentary lapse of Riko's attention to escape.

Kevin wondered how Riko had reacted to their disappearance. Likely badly. Kevin didn't belong to him the way that Neil did and he wasn't his prisoner the way Jean was but he had experienced enough of his cruelty to know that the fallout of Kevin absconding with his betrothed would have been catastrophic. He felt a stab of guilt for leaving Jean but there was nothing he could have done.

It had been Jean's capture that had finally convinced Kevin that Riko was irredeemably evil. They had been friends when they were children as Kevin's mother, Kayleigh, had been a loyal servant and distant relative of the Evermore emperors. She worked as an ambassador and diplomat back in the time before the war, when Evermore had engaged in trade deals and cultural exchanges with the other kingdoms. Kayleigh had worked in Palmetto for many years and had been close with Wymack before he'd been appointed Chancellor. The bear shifter was actually Kevin's father, although Kayleigh had never informed him of the fact.

Kevin's relationship with Riko started changing when they met Nathaniel. Kevin had known the Baltimorean prince since his birth - as wolf shifters he and his mother were close cousins to Neil's kitsune mother - but Riko had never met him before he was sent for a visit to Castle Evermore. Kevin had resented him at first, not wanting to have the games that he and Riko usually played ruined by having a little kid around. But Nathaniel had been quick and enthusiastic and Kevin had enjoyed having another canine around for the first time since his mother had died.

Riko hadn't liked their comradery.

"You shouldn't do that," he said when he'd caught Nathaniel and Kevin napping curled up together like they were still puppies. "One day Nathaniel and I will be married. That means he belongs to me and you shouldn't touch what's mine."

Kevin had been annoyed. "He's _my_ cousin."

Riko had shrugged. "You know better than to touch my things."

Kevin did. Riko was very possessive about what was his and he liked to collect things. Kevin wasn't sure if it was the raven-like instincts from being a nachtkrapp that made Riko collect shiny things or if he just liked to have lots of possessions.

For the rest of Nathaniel's visit, Riko made sure to assert his authority and ownership over him. Through the years he only got worse every time Neil came to Evermore.

Still, it wasn't until Riko had taken the Sea Kingdom's siren prince as his captive that Kevin had understood his desire to possess. Riko had wanted to harness Jean's siren ability: he wanted to use the knowledge of people's innermost desires to blackmail and gain power.

Once the war had started, Neil had been sent to Evermore for safety, which was laughable as it had put him directly under Riko's control. Riko's cruelty broke Jean's defiance before long but Neil hadn't lost his. He wouldn't submit to Riko's rule and he was punished harshly for his refusal. His sharp tongue and hot temper incurred Riko's wrath. More than once Riko had sewed Neil's mouth closed to spare himself from his insolence; Kevin had dripped honeyed milk between Neil's lips to keep him from starving. Kevin tried to help both Neil and Jean as much as possible, but his power was limited and Riko wouldn't hesitate to punish him as well. If they hadn't escaped when they had, Kevin was certain that one or both of them would have died soon. He could only hope that Jean remained alive until they were able to rescue him.

Kevin sighed and pushed away his dark thoughts. The only way that he and Neil could think of to save Jean was going through with this alliance. Kevin hadn't wanted Neil to commit himself to another potentially violent man but the promise of food from Baltimore was the only bargaining chip they had that would entice Columbia to enter the war. Kevin prayed that the Minyard prince would be a kinder partner than Riko.

He rubbed his tired eyes and then started reading the marriage contract again. He hadn't been able to protect Neil from Riko, but he wasn't going to let him martyr himself. The document was promising. He trusted the Sages - his mother had always been positive about the religion of Palmetto and Columbia - it was the Minyards who worried him. Not much was known about their lives before they'd challenged their uncle for their thrones, only that their mother had been executed for her infidelity and her sons had been exiled as infants.

He was mid-way through the marriage contract for the fifth time when he heard rustling on the bed behind him.

"Kevin?" asked Neil sleepily. "Why are you still awake? Are you _still_ reading that?"

"I have to make sure everything is as we discussed," said Kevin. "What if they try to trick us?"

"Relax, Kevin," said Neil. "I need you to watch my back tomorrow."

"Always."

"Then you need to rest. Come sleep." Neil turned back into his fox form and lay back down.

Kevin relented and got up from his chair, stretching and groaning as his back cracked. He transformed into his wolf form and jumped up on the bed, curling around Neil. He inhaled deeply. Neil smelled like pack and home and safety. Kevin let his familiar scent drown out all the strange new smells of the Court as he fell into a restless sleep.

##### ANDREW

The day of his wedding dawned bright and clear, not that Andrew cared at all. Nicky was happy, though, since part of the ceremony would have to take place outside where his powers were strongest. Nicky had travelled from Columbia as soon as the twins had sent news about the alliance with the prince of Baltimore to take care of the wedding preparations. He had thrown himself into them wholeheartedly, despite the fact that it was a political marriage on a rushed timeline.

Andrew had tried to turn down Neil's offer but Aaron hadn't let him. It wasn't like Andrew had expected to marry for love - he highly doubted he was capable of loving or being loved - but he had hoped not to have to marry at all. It was a naive hope, he knew. As a prince it was expected that he'd marry for the benefit of his country, but until this recent development there weren't any prospects. Aaron's betrothal secured an alliance with the Sea Kingdom, Wymack was their ally regardless, and the Fae King was still hung up on the dead siren prince. At least Neil was Andrew's preferred gender, and attractive, meaning there was a slight chance that Andrew might one day develop feelings for him.

Andrew highly doubted it, though. He hadn't yet spent any time with his husband-to-be outside of the initial negotiation. Aside from a couple flashes of temper, Neil hadn't displayed much of a personality. He held himself tightly in check, keeping himself formal and boring. He also clearly had no desire to marry Andrew, entering into the alliance as reluctantly as Andrew was. Andrew supposed that having been betrothed to Prince Riko for his entire life had soured him to the idea of marriage.

Renee had accompanied Nicky to Palmetto. She put herself in charge of distracting Andrew and keeping him away from the wedding preparations that he wanted no part of. With Aaron gone to the Sea Kingdom, Dan and Matt off to speak with Jeremy of the Fae, and Nicky busy with wedding preparations, she was the only person in the entire city that he could stand spending any time with. He'd had a couple conversations with Betsy in her official capacity as the Mind Sage but those had been formal and focussed on his thoughts about his upcoming nuptials. He was mostly feeling resigned - he accepted that this marriage was something that had to happen. Once the war was over he didn't foresee spending much time with his husband; they would probably both retreat to their own countries and see each other infrequently.

Nicky bustled into Andrew's room early in the morning, clucking about Andrew getting ready on time. Andrew submitted to his fussing, not wanting to endure his complaining if he didn't. Nicky chattered on incessantly about the plan for the day; Andrew didn't pay much attention. The planned festivities had very little to do with him. All he was expected to do was to show up and recite preset words.

A knock on the door interrupted Nicky's words. It was Renee. She sent Andrew a sympathetic glance as she entered.

"Aaron and the Sea Kingdom representatives are here," she said. "Do you want to greet them?"

"Did he bring his princess?" asked Andrew, letting a little bitterness into his tone. He knew that at least a little of Aaron's support for this alliance was that the end of the war would allow his own marriage to finally occur. Andrew didn't begrudge him for being in love, he just wished that his own independence hadn't suffered for Aaron's happiness. He knew that wishing for things to be different was useless, this was just something else for him to endure.

"Yes," said Renee. "And the Queen. She is very adamant that she speak with your betrothed as soon as possible."

"She won't make a fuss until after the ceremony, right?" asked Nicky fretfully.

"I wouldn't count on it," said Renee apologetically. "He did claim that he knows her supposedly-deceased brother. Her patience, which is never impressive to begin with, is now practically nonexistent."

"Well, let's go greet them, anyway," sighed Nicky, moving toward the door. "Maybe we can convince her to behave."

The Sea Kingdom's queen's eyes went slightly unfocussed as Andrew approached her.

"Stop that," he said, not wanting her to use her talents against him.

"Don't be rude, Allison," hissed her sister.

Allison just smirked. "Your fiance's pretty, then?" she asked.

Andrew just raised an eyebrow, wondering what she could have seen. As far as he was concerned he had no desires associated with Neil.

Katelyn sighed in exasperation. "Congratulations," she said sincerely to Andrew. "Sorry it wasn't your choice."

"Where is he?" asked Allison. "I have questions for him." Her eyes flashed dangerously.

It unsettled Andrew slightly, hearing her implied threat. "No," he said. "Not today."

Allison was taken aback at being denied.

"You are not the Queen here," Andrew reminded her. "Your questions can wait until the war council."

"Besides, I'm sure Jeremy will also want to hear what our refugees have to say," said Renee, sounding more conciliatory.

"He has enough to worry about today," said Katelyn quietly. "Don't cause problems on their wedding day. We can get our answers about Jean soon enough."

Allison huffed in annoyance. "If he's lying..." she said.

"You'll do what?" asked Andrew.

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Should we just go amuse ourselves while our siblings continue their posturing?" he asked Katelyn.

"You'd think that royalty would understand _diplomacy_ and _courtesy_ ," she agreed, speaking the words pointedly at her sister. "And maybe stop threatening the soon-to-be brother-in-law of my betrothed?"

"Fine," grumbled Allison. "I will be polite... for today."

"Good," said Nicky in relief. "No fights at the wedding."

"Yet," said Renee. "Once we crack open the kegs at the feast this evening all bets are off."

"Once the marriage actually occurs, I don't care," said Nicky. "Until then, everyone behave. Andrew, Aaron, come on, we've got things to do."

"I'll escort the lovely queen and her sister," said Renee, offering her arm to Allison. Allison accepted with an appreciative look.

Once they were alone Aaron turned to Andrew. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Andrew gave him a flat look. "I wasn't aware I had a choice. You certainly didn't offer me one the last time we spoke."

"I think that this alliance is the best idea for our kingdom," said Aaron. "But I'm not going to force you to do it if you really don't want to."

"Yes you are!" said Nicky. "The time to back out has _long_ passed. It was _before_ I did all this work!"

"I already said I would," said Andrew. "You should know by now that I keep my word."

Aaron nodded once, his shoulders relaxing now that he felt absolved of any guilt. "What do we have to do, Nicky?"

"We have to meet with Prince Nathaniel to formalize and sign the contract and go over the day's agenda," said Nicky.

"I would like to speak to Wesninski alone," said Andrew.

Nicky raised his eyebrow. "...Why?" he asked hesitantly. "You're not going to do something horrible, are you?"

Andrew didn't answer, staring steadily at Nicky.

"Yeah, alright," said Nicky. "His guard-wolf probably won't like it, though. I don't think they've been separated the entire time they've been here."

"Hmmm," said Aaron frowning thoughtfully.

Kevin and Neil were already waiting for them in the council chambers. Neil was dressed for the wedding, wearing a shade of blue that Andrew couldn't help but notice brought out the colour of his eyes.

"Alright," said Nicky, clapping his hands. "Here's what's going to happen. The two of you will recite your vows to each other in front of the Sages. You're both aware of the specific wording of your vows?" At their nods, he continued, "Then I'll lead the pledge of fidelity."

"It's a magic vow," interjected Aaron, staring hard at Neil. "Infidelity is punished harshly in our kingdom."

Neil's eyes flashed. "Yes, we all know what happened to your mother."

Aaron tensed in offense and anger. He had always believed their mother must have had a good reason for her actions; Andrew was of the opinion that she'd known the laws of the land and that she'd earned her fate. He wasn't affected by the insult, he was more interested in the spark of personality that Neil had shown.

Aaron gave a pointed look to where Kevin's hand was wrapped around Neil's wrist. "We know you've been sharing a room. You've been warned."

Neil looked resigned. "Yes, Riko was also opposed to me receiving support and comfort from my cousin."

"Oh," said Aaron. "So you're not...?"

Both Neil and Kevin looked repulsed. "Again, he is _my cousin_ ," said Neil. "Do _you_ have lots of sex with _your_ cousin?"

Aaron looked like he may vomit. Nicky squawked.

Neil continued, "Can we move forward or would you like to continue trying to dictate with whom I can spend my time?" He looked to Andrew.

"By all means," said Andrew.

"Great," said Nicky, recovering quickly. "As I was saying before Aaron interjected, I'm half-madremonte, my magic will ensure that the prince's consort remains faithful in accordance to the laws of our kingdom."

"Wait, only the consort has to remain faithful?" asked Kevin. He started flipping through the long marriage contract.

"It doesn't matter," muttered Neil. "You know I don't care."

"The laws were written with female consorts in mind," said Nicky, slightly apologetically. "To make sure any children born would be direct descendants of the prince."

"And yet," said Neil, gesturing to Andrew and Aaron, further ruffling Aaron's feathers.

"You have something to say?" demanded Aaron.

"What about illegitimate children vying for the throne?" asked Kevin, talking loudly over Neil's response.

"The throne always passes to the pair of doppelgangers," said Nicky. "Their legitimacy doesn't actually matter, as evidenced by our current princes. Which is a topic for another time." He glared at Aaron. "What did I say? No fighting."

Aaron crossed his arms. "Fine, continue."

"Any other questions?" asked Nicky.

"No," said Neil, elbowing Kevin. "We've been over that contract enough times by now. I know what I agreed to."

"Andrew?" said Nicky.

Andrew looked steadily at him, willing him to remember his earlier request.

"Right. Andrew wishes to speak with Neil alone," said Nicky.

"Why?" said Kevin instantly.

"Down, boy," said Andrew. "Is it so strange that I want a conversation with someone I'm pledging to spend the rest of my life with?"

"Five minutes," bargained Kevin.

"What exactly do you think he's going to do to me?" asked Neil. "It's fine. Go wait outside and try to be less ridiculous."

Kevin looked briefly betrayed but Neil made a face at him that made him smile reluctantly as he left the room with Nicky and Aaron.

Neil and Andrew sat in silence for several beats, assessing each other.

"So?" said Neil, leaning forward over the table. "What's so pressing that we have to discuss it now?"

"You do not want to be married."

"Not particularly, but I've always known I'd have to one day. At least you're a better option that Riko."

"High praise, indeed."

"True, that's a very low bar," said Neil. "Are you worried that I'm somehow being coerced into this? I was the one who suggested it. If either of us is doing this against their will, it's you."

"I agreed that the alliance was best for Columbia."

"Eventually," said Neil. "After several arguments."

"Does that bother you?"

"I would be far more suspicious if you were eager to marry a stranger."

Andrew nodded and they returned to sitting in silence.

"Was that it? You just wanted to make sure that Kevin wasn't forcing me to do this?" Neil chuckled. "Don't worry. Other than my father I've never met anyone who could force me to do anything I didn't want to."

"Not even Riko?"

"Why do you think I'm covered in scars? He tried."

Andrew hummed thoughtfully, intrigued despite himself.

"Should we call them back in?" asked Neil.

"Nicky will start talking at us as soon as we do," said Andrew.

"You're right," said Neil. "Let's just sit here in silence for a while longer."

* * *

The day passed in a blur. Andrew and Neil recited their vows dutifully, pledged fidelity, and then clasped arms to seal the marriage. Andrew was glad that no public kiss was required, although he wasn't sure if he had Nicky - who was aware of Andrew's intense desire for privacy - or Kevin (on behalf of Neil) or Palmetto's wedding customs to thank.

The ceremony was followed by a banquet, the two newlyweds presiding over it from the centre of the dais. Andrew ate heartily (the food was excellent, with many of the dishes being currently unavailable in Columbia) and mostly ignored both his husband and Aaron, who sat on either side of him.

When it was time to retire, Nicky made a big scene that let Andrew and Neil slip away without anyone's notice. Andrew was uncomfortably reminded that his cousin understood him better than he usually showed.

Andrew locked the door of the suite of rooms that Wymack had provided. He turned to find Neil sitting on the bed, fidgeting nervously.

"So this is when we… have sex," stammered Neil. "How… What… How do you want me?"

Andrew watched him silently. "Have you ever done this before?" he asked eventually.

Neil gave him a scathing look. "I've been betrothed to Riko since I was born. Even if I had any experience there's no way it would have been pleasant."

Andrew tensed. "He didn't…?"

"No," said Neil. "That's not the way his sadism lies."

Andrew let out a slow breath. "We're not going to have sex," he announced. "I am not in the habit of bedding unwilling partners."

"I am willing to consummate our marriage to secure our alliance," said Neil hesitantly.

"That is barely consent. I do not accept it."

"Won't us not consummating cause problems?"

"I plan to give nobody details about what I do in the bedroom. Are you going to broadcast your sex life - or lack thereof?" asked Andrew. At Neil's scandalous look, he nodded. "Thought so."

"So what are we going to do instead?" said Neil.

"Tell me something true," requested Andrew, settling on the opposite side of the bed.

"Something true?" repeated Neil.

"You _do_ know what the truth is?"

Neil rolled his eyes. "Of course I do. I'm just not sure what you're asking for."

"Something true about you. An inarguable fact untainted by bias, like sunrise or death."

Neil was quiet for a time. "Although this alliance is technically for the good of several kingdoms and to end a war, I couldn't care less about the politics. All I want is for Riko to die."

"Understandable," said Andrew.

"Are you going to tell me a truth now?"

Andrew considered what he might offer in trade for what Neil had told him. "No matter how much we needed the food I never would have agreed to marry if you were a woman," was what he settled on.

Neil digested that. "Now what? I know that I don't feel secure enough to sleep and I'll wager that you don't either."

Andrew shrugged. "You could tell a story."

At first Andrew thought that Neil would ignore his suggestion altogether and they would sit in awkward silence for the rest of the night.

"I could tell you the story of the first time Kevin attempted to seduce a boy and how hilariously disastrous he is at flirting?" Neil proposed tentatively.

"Alright," said Andrew. "In return I'll tell you about Nicky's dating disasters."

Neil began his story, subtly unwinding and relaxing as he spoke. Then it was Andrew's turn. They spent their wedding night trading meaningless stories until the morning light.

##### AARON

There were many benefits to being a dragon, Aaron reflected as he watched his brother watch his new husband. Flight, obviously, was a big one. The ability to breathe fire (or in Andrew's case breathe air that was so cold it froze everything it touched) was another. There were other less evident benefits as well. Magic affected them very little (this could also be a downside as healing magic didn't work), even in their human forms they were incredibly strong, and external temperatures, either hot or cold, didn't affect them.

There were also downsides. There was the aforementioned fact that healing magic didn't work on them, they had to consume ridiculous amounts of food to power their transformations (which was inconvenient in a kingdom where food was currently scarce), and they had the tendency to hoard.

And then there was the possessiveness.

Aaron had been incredibly possessive as long as he could remember. He suspected that his extreme possessiveness had been increased due to his childhood where he'd had almost no possessions to speak of. He'd always had collections of things - his dragon instincts making him gather anything that could potentially have any value. He had never liked anyone else touching his things, but his possessiveness extended to anything he could use the adjective 'his' to describe. _His_ bed, _his_ spoon, _his_ house. He had once found himself snapping at a servant for handling _his_ dinner plate before he'd caught himself.

The people of Palmetto were used to him and Andrew, and knew better than to refer to anything lent as theirs. The guest rooms were referred to as 'the rooms where you'll be sleeping' to prevent any feelings of ownership by the dragons. Their possessiveness tended to get more pronounced about anything that was freely given to them. Aaron had a large collection of items that had been given to him as gifts that he much preferred to anything he had collected for himself. There was something about receiving a thing that added value to it and made his inner dragon happy.

It was worse with people. Aaron was aware that he couldn't claim people as belonging to him but that didn't stop him from feeling both protective and possessive over anyone that he perceived as his. Andrew was _his_ brother, Nicky was _his_ cousin, Dan and Matt were _his_ protectors, Wymack was _his_ friend. He would never hurt them or let hurt befall them.

Still, knowing all that he had been taken aback by the intense feelings he had been hit with when he'd met Katelyn. They'd grown even stronger when she'd agreed to marry him, becoming _his_ betrothed. His instincts urged him to fly her to a secluded cave and sit on her to keep her safe. He knew if he tried anything like that she'd shove something where the sun didn't shine and that Allison would probably attempt to kill him. He was able to curb most of his less welcome impulses toward her, but it was physically painful when she was away from him. Once Allison finally allowed the marriage to take place he was never going to be separated from her again.

For these reasons, he had been expecting Andrew's instincts to kick in once he was married. The words of the vows had practically guaranteed it, as Neil had said, "I give myself to you freely." Hell, even Aaron was feeling mildly protective now that Neil was _his_ brother-in-law. It didn't help that Neil was about to embark on a dangerous mission back to the land of a man who had mercilessly abused him and who believed he owned him. Based on Allison's smirk after she'd seen Andrew when she'd first arrived for the war council, Aaron was sure that all of Andrew's desires were firmly directed towards his husband.

Both Allison and the Fae King Jeremy had been drilling Neil and Kevin for details about Jean's situation and treatment, both of them growing increasingly angry as they learned how Riko had been treating their brother/betrothed. Neil skirted around his own treatment by Riko but he couldn't gloss over everything, and his scars were a stark reminder of Riko's cruelty. As he spoke, a little voice in the back of Aaron's head whispered that he should trap Neil safely in a closet and make sure he never got within twenty leagues of Evermore ever again. From Andrew's tension beside him, Aaron suspected that he was having similar thoughts.

"We can't leave Jean there," said Jeremy decisively, his gossamer wings quivering with suppressed rage.

Allison's rage was much less suppressed. Her nails had made gouges in the council room table. "Clearly," she said acidly. "We'll get him back and crush the Moriyamas' skulls while we're at it." She turned to Kevin. "What opposition do you expect we'll face in Castle Evermore?"

"'We'?" echoed Katelyn.

Allison's eyes flashed. "I am going with them," she said. "I owe Riko pain."

"Not without me you're not," said her dark-haired bodyguard, out of her horse form for once.

"And with the two of you away, who will lead our nation's armies?" asked Katelyn.

"You will," declared Allison.

Aaron let out a low growl deep in his chest, not happy with the idea of Katelyn participating in a war. He grimaced apologetically when she shot him a fondly exasperated glare.

"Promise you'll return," said Katelyn to her sister. "I will not lose both my siblings to that madman."

Allison's smile was sharp, her pointy siren's teeth making an appearance. "The little crow will not defeat me," she said.

"Who else will be going with Neil and Kevin into Castle Evermore?" asked Jeremy.

"How many can pass easily through the tunnels?" Wymack directed his question to Neil.

He and Kevin shared a look. Aaron was still not convinced that there was nothing between them. He had raised the issue with Katelyn at the wedding reception but she'd just laughed at him.

"Neil's a fox and Kevin's a wolf, right?" she had asked. "Why are you surprised that the canines like cuddling?"

Dragons did not like cuddling. Dragons were solitary, thriving alone or in pairs. Aaron didn't understand all this need for physical contact. Although, he supposed that if he had Katelyn in his arms she would be safe.

"Not more than ten," Kevin answered Wymack.

"Then each of our allied nations should send two warriors to accompany Neil and Kevin into Castle Evermore," said Wymack. "Allison and her bodyguard have already indicated their intention to represent the Sea Kingdom. I will send Dan and Matt if they are amenable."

"I will go," Andrew said instantly, causing Neil to look up in surprise. Aaron had been expecting this development but he was unhappy about it. He and Nicky could command their army easily but he didn't like Andrew going into danger, especially since his instincts would encourage him to protect Neil no matter the cost to himself.

"Renee," said Aaron. "Go with him?" She nodded. Aaron trusted her to keep his brother safe.

"I'll bring him back to you," she promised.

"I did not ask for your protection," grumbled Andrew.

"I give it to you freely," said Renee. She and Aaron had never been close, but she'd known them long enough to know the exact words to use to get either of them to accept her help. Andrew glared, but she just smiled sweetly in response.

Jeremy had a determined look on his face but he was prevented from speaking by one of the two women he had brought with him. "Laila and I will represent the Fae," said the hawk shifter called Alvarez.

"But I—" started Jeremy.

"You're the only one who can keep all the different Fae factions working together," cut in Laila, a sprite. "If I have to try to make the seelie and the unseelie get along I will murder someone."

"She's not exaggerating," said Alvarez. "Fae cannot lie."

"We will help the Queen of the Sea Kingdom recover your love," promised Laila.

"It is decided," said Wymack. "Does anyone have anything to add?"

"As much as the strike team's aim is to kill Riko," said Kevin, his expression pained, "it's actually more important that we take out Emperor Ichirou. He is the true power in Evermore, cunning and manipulative like a giant spider spinning webs that keep him in control. The war will never end as long as he lives."

Wymack nodded and unrolled a large map on the table, setting out several wooden figures on top of it. "Now," he said ominously. "Let's plan our attack."

####   

##### ALLISON

Allison stared at the horizon, feeling extreme vertigo from being on the water but not in it. The entrance to the secret tunnel into Evermore was in the south of Baltimore. On their way out of the kingdom, Neil and Kevin had crossed the country in their canine forms under the cover of darkness, something that was impossible for their party of ten to replicate. Instead, they were cutting through Allison's territory. On a boat.

Allison regarded the boat with disdain. It was a blight upon the clear, blue waters of her home. She understood that the others had no other way to travel across the sea, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

She could swim alongside the boat - her speed in the water could easily match the man-made hunk of wood on which they floated - but she wanted to get to know her companions better. She was counting on these people to help her rescue Jean; she needed to know that she could trust them.

She wasn't worried about the two from the land of the Fae. Jeremy had been in this war from the beginning and cared almost as much as she did about retrieving Jean. Although Fae could twist the truth, they couldn't outright lie and Laila had sworn that rescuing Jean was their number one priority.

She also had no qualms about Wymack's two chosen representatives. She had known Dan and Matt for years. The fauns had always been attached to Palmetto Court. They had played together as innocent children during diplomatic visits long before any of them had any understanding of war and strife and sacrifice. Allison didn't have to read their desires to know that both Dan and Matt wanted nothing more than to help, protect, and do what they considered right.

The other four members of the team required closer examination. The two refugees she watched closely, alert for any trickery or falsehoods. She worried that this could be an elaborate trap, designed to lure both the Queen of the Sea Kingdom and one of the doppelganger princes into the heart of Evermore as hostages. Katelyn had tried to dissuade Allison from travelling into Evermore for exactly that reason but if there was the slightest chance that Jean was still alive then she had to be the one to save him. He was less than a year younger than she was; the two of them had done everything together from the time they were guppies. When he'd died, it had felt as if a hole had opened up within her and she wouldn't rest until it was filled again.

Thea was currently speaking with a selkie, a messenger from Katelyn. In addition to acting as Allison's personal bodyguard she coordinated the kingdom's military. Allison felt vaguely guilty about taking her away from her duties before a large attack but she also felt that Katelyn was competent and capable, and Thea's protegee and second-in-command, Marissa, could keep the generals under control. This was where Allison needed to be and she needed Thea at her back.

Allison watched as Neil approached Andrew at the bow of the boat while Kevin watched him like a hawk from close by. The three of them made an interesting tableau. At least they provided her with much needed entertainment during the interminable boat trip.

She had been surprised by the depth and suddenness of Andrew's desire for his husband after their marriage, wondering how someone who appeared so outwardly uninterested could possibly feel so strongly. Aaron was the same; his outer placidity covering up myriad intense desires.

Andrew's desire was unrequited, however. Neil only desire was for safety. She doubted that he had ever felt safe in his life before.

It was the wolf that caused her the most worry. Despite his clear attachment to his cousin, his loyalties were divided. From what he had said he and Riko had been childhood friends, growing apart as the nachtkrapp's sociopathic tendencies had revealed themselves. But Kevin held an elevated position in the military that he'd given up to flee with Neil. Allison wasn't certain that he'd put all that behind him - he still wanted the respect and power he had once had. Pitting him against his former brothers-in-arms may cause problems once they reached Castle Evermore.

"It's rude to stare," said a voice from Allison's side.

"Neptune!" she swore, jumping in fright. It was Renee, the other member of their party that Allison wanted to keep her eye on. Although not necessarily for exactly the same reasons. "We've got to put a bell on you," she groused.

"That would ruin my fun," said Renee easily. "Your expression was priceless."

Allison narrowed her eyes.

"You would have heard me if you hadn't been so deep in thought," continued Renee. "Tell me, your majesty, what are your thoughts on the esteemed Knight-Commander Day?"

"Ex-Knight-Commander Day," corrected Allison. "I'm not sure you get to keep your rank in the army when you defect to another country."

"True," said Renee with a smile. "Although if we succeed in bringing down the Moriyamas he will regain his rank and more - Evermore will require a familiar ruler."

"You think that he's doing this for power?" asked Allison.

"You would know better than I," said Renee. "I don't know which way his desires run."

"How about you?" said Allison. "Which way do your desires run?"

"Can't you tell?"

"Only that what you really want is peace," said Allison in frustration. "Otherwise you're opaque."

"Interesting," said Renee thoughtfully. "But not surprising. I am immune to most mind magics like fortune reading and telepathy."

"How?" asked Allison. Total immunity to magic like that was almost completely unheard of.

"As a child I fell in with an unsavoury group of people," said Renee. "As most of our activities were highly illegal, our leaders were constantly on the lookout for ways to make us invisible to most means of magical monitoring. Eventually they found a soul-binder who was able to break the connection between our soul and our mind."

Allison was taken aback. "That is very dark magic."

"Yes, and quite painful," said Renee. "I would not recommend it as a course of action."

"What happened? Obviously something changed to bring you into service of the Minyard princes."

"I was caught during a robbery in Palmetto; I was breaking into the Spirit Sage's residence and she arrived home unexpectedly. Instead of calling the city guard she offered to help me. She could see that my soul was sick. She ended up adopting me and teaching me how to manage my condition."

"How'd you end up in Columbia?"

"You know that Wymack sent Dan and Matt to search for the doppelgangers when Columbia fell into unrest during the reign of the usurper king?" asked Renee. "Once they brought the Minyards back to Palmetto, I offered to help them in their civil war. I have many useful skills and returning the throne to the rightful heirs was a just cause. I stayed with them because of respect and friendship."

"I wasn't aware that Andrew could make friends."

"Andrew and I are very similar in many ways," said Renee. "He is not as unfeeling as he appears." She shot Allison a look. "As you should very well know."

"I admit the force of his desires took me aback."

"He's a dragon," shrugged Renee. "They're protectors at heart."

"Neil certainly is a walking tragedy that could use a protector," said Allison. "What about you? What are you at heart?"

"Trying to be a good person," said Renee.

"Which is why you desire peace?" asked Allison.

"No," said Renee. "My desire for peace is more selfish than that. I'm a banshee; I can sense upcoming death. It sounds like a chime on the wind. Ever since the war started it's been a background chorus to my life. I wish for silence."

"If you can sense upcoming death, how will our mission go?" asked Allison.

"I sense death, but I don't know specifically whose," said Renee. "Let's hope it's not ours."

##### ANDREW

Andrew stayed low to the ground and kept close to Allison as he had been instructed. The two of them were least suited to their current activities. They'd disembarked the boat once it had taken them as far south as it could without heading into Baltimore's more populated areas. The entrance to the cave system was still southeast of their position. They could get there by passing through what was mainly grassland and farmland.

Andrew greedily eyed the wheat and grain fields they passed, knowing how much his people could use the food. Everything would be worth it - even his unexpected attachment to his new husband - if they could just get these crops north. But first they had to get across these lands without being spotted.

Thea, Alvarez, Kevin, and Neil all had other forms that wouldn't arouse suspicion - wild horses, hawks, wolves, and foxes weren't uncommon in this part of the kingdom. It had been a little surprising when Neil had transformed into his fox form for the first time. Andrew had been expecting him to be a common red fox and for his pelt to match his hair, but instead he was a silver fox, his fur a deep grey colour. Neil had explained that it was because his father was a wendigo as opposed to a kitsune.

Laila was an experienced hunter that excelled at fading into the scenery while Dan and Matt were comfortable in any outdoor environment, the greenery bending to their wills in order to shield them. As they were only moving at night, Renee was practically invisible.

That left Andrew and Allison. Dragons were not known for being particularly stealthy, but at least Andrew's human form was quite small. Allison was six and a half feet even without her tail and had reddish skin that didn't fade into the landscape. And it turned out that she was allergic to grass.

Dan led the way while Laila followed closely in her footsteps. Andrew and Allison came next; Allison's eyes were watering and her nose was dripping and she was desperately attempting to suppress her sneezes. Matt and Renee covered their flank.

The four-legged members of their group were acting as outriders, keeping sentry and scaring off anyone who might be headed towards the slowly-moving procession. Alvarez circled lazily far above the ground. Andrew was jealous he was stuck on the ground.

They had been at this for two nights so far, resting for the day in a copse of trees they had found. Kevin was frustrated at how slowly they were moving, but Neil assured them that they should make it to the foothills of the distant mountains by dawn.

"It's like old times, isn't it?" said Matt quietly from behind Andrew.

"I don't remember a siren with hay fever the last time we infiltrated a country," replied Andrew dryly.

"It really adds something to the whole undertaking, doesn't it?" said Matt, as Allison unsuccessfully stifled a sneeze.

"Yes," said Andrew. "Mucus."

The last time the two of them entered a kingdom and tried not to gain anyone's attention was during the Columbian civil war. Dan, Matt, and Renee had helped Andrew and Aaron enter the country so they could launch a campaign against their uncle.

The twins had grown up in exile and apart from each other. Their mother, Tilda, consort to one of the doppelganger princes, had had an ill-advised affair with a noble who was distantly connected to the Minyard ruling family. She'd broken it off when she'd gotten pregnant, terrified that her children would not be her husband's.

Only her sister-in-law, Nicky's madremonte mother Maria, was aware of her actions due to her magical ability to detect infidelity and had sworn never to tell. Tilda had relaxed when the midwife had declared that her children were the next generation's doppelgangers, believing that her affair would never be discovered.

When the twins were born with dragon features there was an uproar. It was discovered that the Court Mage, who was Nicky's father and Tilda's brother, had not trusted his sister's faithfulness and had placed a curse upon her that would turn any children not sired by her husband into monsters.

The ruling Minyard princes had declared the babies illegitimate - despite the fact that as doppelgangers the magic of the Minyard line ran through their blood - and they were sentenced to death alongside Tilda.

Maria, with the help of one of the twins' wet-nurses, had absconded with the infants and fled into hiding in Palmetto. Maria had decided they must be separated to decrease their chances at being discovered - she raised Aaron alongside her own son, and the wet-nurse, Cass, had raised Andrew alongside hers.

With no doppelganger heirs, Columbia had suffered uncertainty. Both Minyard princes died under suspicious circumstances, leaving Court Mage Luther in charge of the country. In the face of growing unrest in his neighbouring kingdom, Wymack had sent Dan and Matt to search for and protect the missing doppelgangers.

They had found Andrew first, following rumours of dragon sightings. Andrew hadn't been able to transform fully into his dragon form until after he had gone through puberty and he'd not had very fine control over his abilities as a teenager. Aaron hadn't either, but at least he'd had Maria and Nicky's magical abilities to help keep him hidden.

When Andrew had learned that he had a twin brother, something clicked into place inside of him. All his life there had been missing a part of himself that he hadn't know existed. He had concentrated and found the invisible thread that connected him to his doppelganger. No matter where he was he could close his eyes and unerringly point in the direction where Aaron was. With this ability, it had not taken them long to find Aaron and to reunite the twins.

Dan and Matt had taken them to Palmetto Court, where they'd met Wymack and the Three Sages. They were told about the kingdom that was theirs to rule and their dragon instincts kicked in, making sure that they would stop at nothing to regain control of Columbia and protect it to the best of their ability.

The general populace of Columbia supported them, having waited years for their doppelganger princes to take the twin thrones of the Twilight Palace. Luther had put up a good fight but his magic was no match against two dragons.

"Good times," said Matt in reminiscence. "Remember when we had to hole up for a week in the Eastern Marshes? I never thought I'd regain feeling in my hooves."

"It certainly was damp," said Andrew. Temperatures didn't affect him but the Marshes had been particularly miserable. He was still surprised that Nicky had come through the experience alive, having driven everyone else almost to the brink of exasperation with his constant whining complaints.

"I definitely thought that Aaron would try to set the whole area on fire so there was no possibility that he'd ever have to return," said Renee.

"The Marshes still weren't as bad as the fortnight spent crossing the Sweetie mountain range," said Dan.

"Only because you wouldn't let us fly," said Andrew.

"Because _that_ would have been stealthy," grumbled Dan.

"I've missed this," said Matt. "It's been a while since we've gone on an adventure."

"And here we are again, off to topple another kingdom's regime," said Renee. She turned to Allison. "You'd better remain vigilant, your majesty. Maybe we'll come for you next." Her tone was clearly joking.

"If you kill be dow ad leased by dose will stop dripping," groused Allison, her stuffed nose obscuring her words. "I hade id here. Eberyding on land is derrible."

* * *

It turned out that Neil hadn't lied and they made it to the foothills just as the sky started to lighten in advance of sunrise. Kevin pushed them on, claiming that the entrance to the tunnel network was very close. The sun had fully risen by the time they'd reached it.

They had to pass single file through a narrow fissure that was practically impossible to see if one wasn't aware of its existence. Andrew shivered as the rock closed in around him on all sides, closing his eyes and forcing himself forward until the passageway widened and he was in a wide, circular cave. Some sort of glowing organism lived on the walls, providing a calm blue glow.

Andrew liked caves. High up in the mountains, caves were very useful for providing shelter and were a good place to store valuables. What Andrew did not like was being underground. His ability to shift into his dragon shape was limited by the cramped space and he couldn't escape into the air. Despite the fact that he had spent days in his human form without the ability to transform it suddenly felt confining and vulnerable.

Once everyone made it into the cave - most of them clearly feeling as ill-at-ease underground as Andrew did - they sat for a meal of dried provisions they had brought with them. Andrew ate an unsatisfying meal of dried meat and several high calorie cookies to keep his energy levels up. The Body Sage had perfected the recipe for him and Aaron before they'd started the Columbian civil war.

Andrew had unconsciously settled next to Neil who was sitting and talking quietly with Kevin, the two of them discussing which paths to take through the tunnels. His desire to be near Neil was slightly disconcerting. He'd been attracted to people in the past and he had people who he would protect until his final breath, but the feeling of satisfaction he got from being close to Neil was new and strange.

He knew a large portion of his attachment was his stupid dragon brain reacting to Neil's vows but as he got to know Neil better he was more and more intrigued by him. Neil was more similar to him than he was comfortable admitting.

Neil and Kevin finished up their discussion with an argument over whether or not to avoid the major shifter settlement. It was apparently faster to pass through it but Neil wanted to steer clear.

"They'll be on our side," argued Kevin. "You know they've been quietly plotting against your father for years."

"And _why_ , exactly, have they been doing that, Kevin?" asked Neil in exasperation. "Do you think my uncle will react _well_ to my recent marriage?"

"...Oh," said Kevin, sneaking a glance toward Andrew. "I hadn't thought of that." He cocked his head in a way that was very reminiscent of his wolf form. "Do you think he'll challenge Andrew to a duel or just start looking for a way to dissolve your marriage?"

Andrew couldn't help the low sound of displeasure he made.

Neil looked up. "My mother's family are a little insular," he said. "They never liked my mother's decision to marry my father - which, granted, was terrible - and vehemently opposed my betrothal to Riko - which, again, was a sensible thing to oppose. When they find out that the first thing I did after escaping Evermore was to get married…" He shrugged a little helplessly. "My uncle's definitely going to have opinions. But he's not my master; I made you a promise and I intend to keep it."

Andrew held his eyes for a couple beats before nodding. "We should take the faster route," he offered. "We can deal with your uncle's disapproval."

"It will save us a couple days," said Kevin. "The sooner we get to Castle Evermore, the better."

Neil was still clearly reluctant. "Alright," he said slowly. He turned to Andrew. "I guess fair is fair. I had to deal with Aaron, after all."

##### KEVIN

Kevin was currently in a heated debate with the head of the guard of the Sea Kingdom, and enjoying himself more than he had for a long time. He found Thea both knowledgeable and intelligent, and enjoyed their discussions. Obviously army movements were quite different in an aquatic environment, but most of the citizens of the Sea Kingdom also had the ability to walk on land. Kevin had been trained to lead armies practically since birth; spending countless hours studying tactics, practicing his combat in both his forms, learning leadership skills. Once, he had woken up excited every morning for what the day would bring. Once, he had been proud to be in the Imperial army. Riko hadn't liked Kevin's happiness and had set out to ruin it.

It was not how it should have been. He and Riko had been raised together to lead the army. They should have been as close as brothers, but Riko's narcissism and inferiority complex made him dangerously unstable and unpredictable. The Emperors that had ruled over Riko, first his father and then his brother, should have taken action to control him but instead they showed no interest in him at all, resulting in more and more elaborate schemes to attract their attention.

The kidnapping of the Sea Kingdom prince had been an attempt by Riko to gain his brother's regard. Instead it had sparked a war. Ichirou had calmly made an alliance with Baltimore to fight the battles and sidelined Riko, not even deigning to acknowledge him. Both Moriyama brothers were ruining their once-great country, and Kevin had no intention of letting them continue to do so.

It hadn't really occurred to him that if they succeeded in their mission the Moriyama line would be ended and Evermore would be left without a ruler. Although he knew that part of Neil's plan involved Kevin taking command of the Imperial army and telling them to stand down, Thea had been the one to point out that he was technically next in line to the throne after Riko. Neither Moriyama brother had children and Kevin had Moriyama blood in his veins - his maternal great-grandmother had been a cousin to the Moriyamas, which was why Kayleigh had been so highly placed in Evermore's government. Kevin had been taken aback at first. It was hard to imagine a world without Riko, and it became even more unimaginable and surreal if he thought about possibly becoming Emperor. He had never lusted after power, unlike many.

For all that he'd grown up noble surrounded by royalty he'd never thought about ruling a nation. And now here he was with two current monarchs and his cousin who would one day rule Baltimore, and the possibility that he might become the leader of a kingdom himself. It was enough to make his head spin if he thought too much about it, so he tried to ignore it.

They were making slow progress through the underground tunnels. They had already been travelling for over a week, much to the evident unhappiness of practically everybody. Only Neil seemed at ease in the cramped space. Kevin had begun planning short pit stops into their route - going slightly out of their way to small offshoots of the main tunnel, letting them out for short periods to breath fresh air and to see the sun. That, at least, had raised everyone's spirits.

As they travelled closer to kitsune territory, Kevin kept an eye on Neil. His relationship with his family was strained, and interactions with them always set him on edge. To Kevin's surprise Neil was less tense than expected, seeming to take comfort from Andrew. The two of them spent a lot of time both walking and sitting together. Although they were often silent, Kevin had witnessed them talking to each other frequently. He even heard Neil's voice take on a teasing tone at one point, something he hadn't heard in ages. Neil had always been quick witted and fast with stinging remarks but in recent years he had mostly spoken in self-defense and anger. It made something feel light in Kevin's chest. Maybe there was a possibility for the two of them to be alright, even after everything that had happened.

* * *

"Alright, enough," declared Matt that evening when they stopped for a meal and to rest. He and Dan had been playing 'I spy' for a while to keep themselves entertained and Dan had just picked 'rock' for the fourth time. "Everyone come here; we're playing a game."

"Is it as much fun as the one you're currently playing?" asked Allison dryly. "Because you really seem to be enjoying yourself."

"No, this is much better," said Matt. "It'll help us get to know each other better."

"Sounds enthralling," drawled Andrew.

"You don't have to play, grumpy," said Dan. "Who's in?"

Everybody shrugged and agreed. Kevin looked to Neil first, but he didn't seem opposed so both Kevin and Andrew agreed to play.

"Okay," said Matt, passing around some small rocks he'd found on the the tunnel floor. "This works better with alcohol—"

"Doesn't everything?" snorted Thea.

"Not flying," said Dan with a pointed look at Andrew that he ignored.

" _Anyway_ ," continued Matt forcefully, "as I was saying, this works better with alcohol but we'll have to use rocks."

"A close equivalent," said Laila sarcastically.

"So everyone starts with ten rocks," said Matt, soldiering on, "and we'll go around the circle and everyone has to say something they _haven't_ done before. If you _have_ done that thing you have to throw away one of your rocks. The last person with rocks wins."

"Wins what?" asked Kevin, his interest piqued. He liked winning.

"Eternal glory and bragging rights?" suggested Matt.

"For being the most boring one of us?" said Allison. "More like eternal shame and ridicule."

"That's just as good," said Matt. "I'll go first. I've never eaten an entire goat." He gave Andrew a disapproving look.

"I was hungry," said Andrew, throwing away one of his stones.

"Wouldn't that be cannibalism?" asked Allison.

"I am not a _goat_ ," said Andrew, offense showing through his regular bland expression.

"No, not you," said Allison, waving him off. "Matt. Aren't you part goat?"

"Fauns have legs that are similar to goat legs," said Matt. "We're not related to goats."

"We're vegetarians," explained Dan. "Watching a couple dragons decimate a goat herd was scarring."

"My turn?" asked Renee, after everyone grimaced at the mental picture Dan had provided. "I've never flown anywhere."

Both Andrew and Alvarez threw a stone away.

" _I've_ never been exiled," said Allison.

"Stop picking on Andrew," said Neil as Andrew discarded a rock. He turned a mischievous look upon Kevin. "I've never gotten my tail stuck in a door."

"Neil," hissed Kevin in annoyance. "That was a secret."

"The best part was that he waited until I came to rescue him instead of just transforming into his human shape."

Kevin's face burned in embarrassment while the others laughed.

"Well?" said Neil. "Throw away your stone."

Kevin sullenly did so.

"I've never gotten lost less than a league away from my home," said Andrew.

"I wasn't lost," said Matt mulishly.

"Yes you were," said Dan, obviously repeating an old argument. "Toss a stone."

"All trees look the same in the forest," grumbled Matt.

Kevin surreptitiously discarded a stone and hoped no one noticed. Thea caught his eye when he looked up and grinned. He shrugged. The city outside of Castle Evermore was notoriously confusing.

He cleared his throat. "I've never gotten married," he said.

Dan, Matt, Laila, Alvarez, and Andrew lost stones. So did Neil, looking sheepish, once Allison elbowed him and Andrew raised an eyebrow.

"Oops," he said. "I forgot. Your turn, Thea."

"I've never mistaken a smudge of dirt on my arm for a spider and shrieked as if I were being murdered," said Thea. She sounded innocent and she avoided Allison's attempts to glare at her.

"I think I've found a downside to playing this game with people who know each other too well," said Renee mildly.

"Whatever," said Allison flippantly, tossing a rock over her shoulder. "Spiders are the worst."

"They're quite delicious," said Laila.

"Ew," said Allison.

"You eat lobsters," said Alvarez. "Those are basically aquatic spiders."

"Okay, moving on," said Matt. "Laila? Something you've never done?"

"I've never eaten a lobster," she replied promptly.

The game continued. Most people targeted someone in specific with their statements, but there were also blatant fishing attempts, such as when Renee said, "I've never been attracted to Neil."

Kevin hadn't even moved his hand to his stones. Neither had Laila or Alvarez but everyone else made considering faces and threw a stone away. Andrew's eyes narrowed and Neil uncomfortably shifted closer to him. Kevin shot Thea a betrayed look. She gazed back calmly, both unapologetic and unimpressed.

There were also some surprises. "I've never been kissed," said Neil, causing every single other person to discard a rock.

"You're _married_ ," said Allison, sounding scandalized.

Neil just shrugged, looking a little smug since he'd just moved into the lead in their game.

Allison turned to Andrew. "You haven't kissed your husband?" she asked.

"He doesn't want to," said Andrew.

"You haven't asked. I probably wouldn't mind," said Neil, causing Kevin to look up at him sharply. That was new.

"'Probably wouldn't mind' is not the same as wanting to," said Andrew.

Neil ended up winning the game, a combination of his sheltered upbringing and the fact that no one targeted him specifically.

"Well," said Allison when the game was over. "That ended up sucking much less than I expected. Good idea, Matt."

The mood was considerably lighter as they settled down to sleep. Kevin would never had considered that a game could increase comradery and lift people's spirits. It was not something the Moriyamas had ever advocated. He'd have to keep it in mind for the future.

##### ANDREW

Andrew was pleased to discover that Neil didn't feel the need to fill every silence with inane chatter. The two of them spent most of their time in close proximity, and most of that was spent in restful silence. Sometimes Neil would tell stories about his childhood and Andrew would reciprocate, firmly believing that truth from Neil should be rewarded with truth in return.

Andrew felt that he'd actually gotten to know Neil fairly well in the last few weeks of travelling, which was why he could tell that Neil's sudden nervous chatter signalled that something was wrong. Andrew had a fairly good idea of what was bothering him as, according to Kevin, they were passing into the territory of Neil's family. The snake tattoo around Neil's neck was coiling tighter and tighter until it look like it was suffocating him. Andrew didn't quite know all the intricacies about the magic of the tattoo but he knew that it reflected Neil's mood. It had been slowly changing ever since their wedding, the ink seeming to blur around the edges like it was preparing to shed its skin.

Andrew reached out to grasp the back of Neil's neck, having noticed Neil responded well to touch (as long as he telegraphed his movements) as an anchor. The snake appeared to nuzzle against his hand.

"Neil," he said, gravely. Neil's anxiety made him feel on edge.

"It's fine," said Neil. "Really. Fine. I'm sure that my uncle won't be disappointed."

"Why is this bothering you so much?"

"I don't know," said Neil helplessly. "I've never fit in with my mother's family. I just... don't want them to hate me."

"If they hate you then they're not worthy of your time."

"They're my only not-terrible family."

"You have Kevin, who is clearly devoted to you," Andrew pointed out. "Also, Nicky is your cousin by marriage now. If he can't make you regret having relatives, no one can."

Neil smiled wanly. "You love him," he said. "You can't fool me with your feigned indifference."

Andrew didn't argue, which was as good as agreement. "Blood doesn't matter. Family is who you protect."

* * *

Andrew silently regarded Neil's uncle. His human form was short, barely even taller than Andrew himself. It explained Neil's small stature. He also radiated irritation and disapproval.

Their group had been waylaid in the nearby tunnels by scouts and brought back to the main residential area after words with Neil and Kevin. There weren't only kitsune here: Andrew saw werewolves and other canine shifters, as well as rabbit shifters and lamias and other subterranean dwellers.

"Nathaniel," said Neil's uncle. "When I heard you were gone from Castle Evermore I assumed the prince had killed you. What took you so long to get here?" His nose wrinkled in distaste as he observed their group. "And why are you in such... interesting company?"

"We're on a mission to permanently remove the Moriyamas from control of Evermore," said Neil. "I have with me representatives from all four of the other kingdoms."

His uncle's eyebrows raised in surprise. "How did you manage that?"

"Why wouldn't we want to get rid of the Moriyamas?" cut in Allison, probably disliking not being the centre of attention for any length of time.

"The Sea Kingdom, maybe," Neil's uncle allowed. "But the others? They've remained neutral until now." He frowned at Neil. "What did you have to give them to convince them to ally with you?"

Neil swallowed once. "Uncle Stuart, I'd like to introduce my companions." He started with Allison and went through everyone, before indicating Andrew. "And this is my husband," he said. His uncle choked on air. "Prince Andrew of Columbia."

"The bastard dragon prince?" said Stuart incredulously. "Didn't your mother's foolish liaison teach you anything?" If looks could kill, Andrew would have been in some trouble. As it was, he was a dragon. His glare was definitely more impressive than a kitsune's.

Neil's jaw clenched, his expression turning annoyed. Andrew stepped closer to him and draped a proprietary arm around him, shooting Stuart a defiant look. Neil leaned into him slightly, resting his weight against him.

Kevin held up his hands placatingly. "Everyone be reasonable," he said. "We're all on the same side here."

"Are we?" said Stuart. "And which side is that?"

"The side that wants the rulers of Baltimore and Evermore destroyed," said Allison.

"And who want what's best for Neil," added Matt.

"Marrying him off to a stranger can't be what's best for him," said Stuart hotly.

"How about Neil gets to decide what's best for him?" retorted Neil. His uncle blinked in surprise at him. "I made my choice and I'm not changing my mind," Neil declared. "Whether you accept it or not won't change anything."

The two of them faced off, bristling in anger and glaring at each other. Andrew could almost see the familial resemblance between them. It was Stuart who looked away first.

"What do you want from me, then?" asked Stuart. "If you won't take my advice?"

"Unrestricted passage through your territory," said Kevin quickly. "That's all we want."

"Food would be nice," said Allison. "And somewhere to rest for the night."

Stuart regarded her silently. "Of course, your majesty," he said, showing disdain for her title. "You are our welcome guests here."

Neil was antsy all evening. Stuart kept their group separated from most of the residents of his collective, but they weren't completely isolated. Everyone who caught sight of them stared in fascination and judgment at Neil, clearly making him uncomfortable.

Stuart provided them with rooms; Andrew ignored the one that Stuart indicated was for him and followed Neil into his, much to Stuart's obvious disapproval.

Andrew sat quietly and waited for Neil to speak. He had observed that Neil responded best to indifference, which was fortunate as apathy was Andrew's primary emotion.

Neil paced a little, so absorbed in his thoughts that Andrew wasn't sure he was aware of his presence.

"Neil," he finally said.

"I don't know why they think they can tell me what to do," Neil said.

"I'm my experience that's true of everyone," said Andrew. "Especially when they're related to you."

"My mother…" Neil trailed off. He had told Andrew about the way he'd been treated by his father and by Riko, but he'd been suspiciously silent about his mother. "I'm not sure why she stayed with him," he eventually continued. "She tried to protect me from him to the best of her ability but I don't know why she didn't just leave." Neil stared into space. "Probably because he would have come for us," he mused. "I'm his only heir and his key to a permanent alliance with the Moriyamas." His smile was rueful. "Or I was."

Andrew listened silently, watching as Neil ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up at odd angles. He ignored the voice inside him that urged him to smooth Neil's hair back into place.

"When my mother died - when he finally killed her, rather - I wrote to my uncle. I told him how cruel my father was and that he was planning on forcing me into a marriage with an unstable bully. I begged him to come and get me, to bring me back to the caves before I could be sent to Evermore."

Neil's expression was both sad and resigned and Andrew couldn't hold back any longer. He approached Neil and reached out, cupping both hands around his neck, stroking along his tattoo and holding him steady. "He left you there," he said.

"It was naïve of me to think he wouldn't," said Neil, "but my mother had always gone on about the importance of family to kitsune. I should have known that I was alone; I've always been alone."

"Not anymore," said Andrew, his eyes boring into Neil's.

Neil looked a little lost. "But this is a political marriage; I know I don't mean anything to you."

"You vowed to stay with me and I vowed to protect you," Andrew said. "I'm not in the habit of breaking my promises, are you?"

Neil wordlessly shook his head, still looking a little unsure.

"I'm going to kiss you now," declared Andrew. "Yes or no?"

"You're my husband," Neil pointed out. "You have the right to kiss me whenever you wish."

"Not without permission."

Neil considered that before nodding once. "Then, yes, you may kiss me."

The words were barely out of Neil's mouth before Andrew leaned in, his kiss rough and needy. He'd been wanting to kiss Neil for a while now, probably since they were on the boat, but he hadn't had any expectation of it happening until they had played that inane game with the others.

Neil looked overwhelmed when Andrew pulled back, so he stepped back to give him space.

"Go to sleep now," he said. "We're starting the final leg of our journey tomorrow." He headed for the exit.

"Stay," said Neil, barely audible.

Andrew turned back to assess whether Neil actually meant it, only to find him wringing his hands.

"Not… Not for sex," said Neil hurriedly. "Just, I just need…" he trailed off and made a frustrated sound. "Tell me something true?" he requested in a small voice.

"I managed my first full transformation when I was thirteen and the first thing I did was kill my adopted brother. I claimed it was accidental but he had been abusing me for years while his mother looked the other way." He stroked a hand over Neil's more prominent facial scars. "I was also failed by someone who was supposed to protect me."

Neil's blue eyes were luminous. "Abram," he said. "That's my true name." His words were an act of trust as there was dark magic that could bind and control using one's true name. Andrew didn't even know his own; most people didn't.

"Abram," repeated Andrew, the only time he would ever say the name out loud.

"I know you'll never hurt me," said Neil. He eyed the bed, before transforming.

Andrew looked down at Neil's silver-grey fox form and nodded. He understood. The dragon wasn't separate from him, but sometimes things were simplified in that form. His thoughts were always more straightforward and pared down; there was no room for anxiety or doubt. He assumed it was the same for Neil.

He stroked Neil's ears and prepared for sleep. When he settled into bed it was beside a warm, fluffy form. He stroked Neil soothingly until his breathing turned slow and deep, and then drifted off to sleep himself with fox fur between his fingers.

 

##### AARON

Aaron could practically taste the anticipation in the air. He and the other leaders of the alliance were having one final war council before the attack. They had joined their armies together and each of them was to coordinate a different faction. Jeremy was in charge of the support archers; the Three Sages were to hold back with the healers; Nicky had the control of the mages and other magical fighters; Wymack was leading the cavalry which consisted of both people on horseback and large shifters. Wymack would fight in his bear form. Katelyn was given the responsibility of leading the infantry, which concerned Aaron to no end. She sat proud and tall with a silver trident in her hand, her hair wound into intricate braids. She looked fierce and determined. Aaron was to command the aerial forces and to act as vanguard and fly ahead, hoping to burn their opponents' leaders. Or one specific leader would do.

Their armies had grouped in the south of Palmetto before marching into Baltimore. At first they'd met little resistance, travelling through sparsely populated farmlands. Aaron had made sure they damaged the land and crops as little as possible; there would be widespread famine if they burnt Baltimore's agriculture.

They'd started encountering more and more of both Baltimore and Evermore's soldiers, but they stood no chance against the combined might of four nations. Inexorably they pushed the forces back farther and farther until they'd reached the capital city. Here they would make their stand.

Their forward scouts had reported that King Nathan was present, and leading the combined armies that stood ready to fight them. He and his top generals had been spotted busily preparing for their attack. Aaron knew that if he could kill the King, he would throw the army into disarray - the Evermore Imperial army had incredible discipline and would still put up a fight, but the Baltimoreans would be leaderless. The Evermore/Baltimore alliance would fall apart without Nathan holding it together.

That was Aaron's goal. All he had to do was take out one sadistic wendigo to give his army a fighting chance at winning this conflict.

"We need to discuss retreat," said Jeremy.

"Do you always enter battles expecting to run away with your tail between your legs?" drawled Aaron.

"Aaron," said Abby, slightly chiding. "He has a point; we should discuss all outcomes."

"Their army is better fed, better rested, and better trained," said Jeremy. "We're here as a distraction for our strike team, but we can't distract forever."

"I'll make my stand here until I die or my brother is returned to me," said Katelyn. Aaron's stomach clenched in fear.

"I want him returned to us as well," said Jeremy gently. "Believe me, I do. But we are rulers; we can't always do what we want. Sometimes we have to do what's best for our people. If the battle starts going poorly, we must retreat."

"Based on the estimate by Kevin, the strike team should already be at Castle Evermore or should arrive there soon," said Wymack.

"How will we know if they succeeded?" asked Jeremy.

"It's only a couple hours away by air," said Nicky. "Andrew will come with orders from Kevin, sealed with the Moriyama seal, telling their army to stand down."

"Are we certain the strike team is still alive?" said Jeremy.

"Andrew is," said Aaron, pointing in the direction where he knew his twin to be. "I would know if he wasn't."

"We'll give them as much time as possible before we retreat," said Wymack. "Don't forget that this is probably our only chance to end this conflict quickly, saving countless future lives."

"I know," said Jeremy. "I just don't want to pointlessly waste lives in an unwinnable fight."

"We have enough telepaths that at least one will be with you at all times," said Nicky. "We'll be able to communicate through them in real time. We'll be able to make decisions based on how the battle shapes up. Aaron, they won't be able to talk to you but you'll be able to track our movements from above."

Aaron nodded. He'd already prepared signals with the other fliers - they were responsible both for scouting and aerial attacks. The Evermore Imperial army also had a large number of avian shifters which they'd have to engage in the air.

"Anything else?" asked Wymack, making eye contact with each of them. His eyes were serious and his expression grave. When no one said anything he spoke again, "Then I will see you all again when we are victorious."

They all rose. Aaron nodded to Jeremy and Wymack, indicated for Katelyn to wait for him, and headed over to Nicky.

Nicky's green skin was a paler shade than usual, and his smile was tremulous as Aaron approached him. "Be careful out there," he said, pretending to be confident.

"You, too," replied Aaron. "And if anything happens to me—"

"It won't," said Nicky, this time sounding completely sure of himself. "You're going to be fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"The next doppelgangers haven't been born yet," said Nicky. This time his confidence wasn't feigned. "I trust in the magic of the Minyard line. It somehow knew that neither of your predecessors would have any children and made sure that you and Andrew were born anyway. So you're coming back." He shrugged. "Besides, we've all seen what happens when a single ruler tries to lead Columbia. You're going to be fine, and so is Andrew."

"You make sure you're fine, too," said Aaron, his voice thick. "We need you."

His cousin's eyes were wet but he held himself together, clapping Aaron on the shoulder. "Go talk to your girl."

Katelyn was waiting for him, her eyes dancing. "Your girl?" she asked.

"Mine," he confirmed with a nod. "Just as I'm yours."

"Be safe," she said, a little desperation bleeding into her tone.

"You heard Nicky," he replied. "Apparently I'm coming back to impregnate you. I did promise Andrew that he wouldn't have to father any children."

"Good."

"You'd better be here waiting for me," he said seriously. "No unnecessary risks."

"I promise," she said with a crooked smile.

He stepped forwards to kiss her. She reciprocated eagerly before stepping back. She nodded once and headed out to speak with her generals.

Aaron watched her go before turning and striding away. He found an open clearing and closed his eyes, giving himself over to his transformation. He leapt into the sky, his large wings unfurling.

Fire raced through his veins in anticipation as he wheeled around and headed toward the Baltimorean army.

He had a wendigo to hunt.

##### ANDREW

The exit to the tunnels was outside of Evermore's capital city. The city was huge and bustling with people. The streets were winding and convoluted, none of them travelling in straight lines and many of them ending unexpectedly. Kevin led them confidently, ducking down tiny alleys that ended up becoming major thoroughfares, taking turns that seemingly led them away from the walled castle in the middle of the city. He explained that the city itself was Castle Evermore's last defense - if invaders made it past the country's formidable natural defenses or past the Imperial army at the Baltimore border, the city was designed to confuse and slow down their approach to the castle.

Kevin had grown up in the city, spending many of his formative years exploring. He knew his way around. On top of that, he knew how to secretly sneak into the castle.

"Sewers," he said, to widespread grimaces and complaints. "The castle is well protected against aerial attacks and there's no way we can make it past a guard checkpoint at the actual entrances. If we want to enter unseen, we'll have to go underground. The Moriyamas are nachtkrapps; they always forget about the use of tunnels."

Andrew had to admit that he, too, often overlooked tunnels. He never would have suspected there were intricate underground passageways that stretched across kingdoms. Once he got back to Columbia he was going to check to make sure that no one could sneak into the Twilight Palace through tunnels. When he and Aaron had attacked the palace they'd flown in and rained down fire and ice until their uncle surrendered.

"There is minimal guard presence inside," continued Kevin. He'd purposefully led them down a dark and little-used alley so they could enter the sewers unseen. "The guards are concentrated at the moat checkpoints. If we're lucky, Riko won't have any warning before we arrive."

"I want to kill him myself," declared Allison.

Kevin didn't say anything, swallowing heavily and looking away.

"He has to die for our plan to work, Kevin," said Neil. His tone was not gentle but it wasn't overly harsh, either. "Both him and Ichirou. Then, with their seal, you can order the guards and army to stand down."

"I know," said Kevin, still not looking at any of them. "It's just... He was my friend, once."

"You were his pet," corrected Neil. "There is a difference."

"You're better off without him," said Matt. "You have us now."

Kevin shook off his momentary indecision and led them into the sewer. It was even worse than the tunnels they had spent the last few weeks travelling. They, at least, had been mostly dry. Alvarez transformed into her hawk form and perched on Laila's shoulder to avoid the muck. Everyone else stepped lightly.

"Jean is at the other end of this," muttered Allison to motivate herself. "I love Jean. He is worth it. One day I will be clean again."

Before long they came to a metal grate, blocking their path.

"This is new," said Kevin in consternation.

"They must have added new defenses since we left," said Neil. He and Kevin shared a helpless look.

"Stand back," said Renee. "And plug your ears."

Andrew managed to cover his ears in time to block out most of the shriek she emitted. The metal began to melt away, no match against a banshee's wail.

"I thought you could only do that when you sensed death," said Kevin.

Renee's smile was sharp. "Death is on its way."

"Comforting," said Dan. "Let's hope you're sensing the death of the Moriyamas, not us."

"Come on," said Kevin. "Someone might have heard that."

They picked up their pace, following Kevin through the twists and turns of the sewers that mirrored the streets above.

"We're past the castle walls, now," said Kevin in a whisper. "We'll end up in one of the castle's sub-basements."

"There are servants' passageways all through the castle," added Neil. "They're very straightforward; we'll just need to go up until we reach the floor of the Moriyamas' personal quarters." He was pale, obviously unhappy about being back in Castle Evermore, but determined. Andrew stuck close to his side; he wasn't going to let Riko get anywhere near him.

Somehow, everything went as smoothly as Kevin and Neil had said. They encountered nobody on their way through the servants' passageway. When they reached their destination Kevin gave a sharp nod and everyone prepared themselves for battle. Matt and Laila readied their bows; Dan, Renee, and Andrew their knives. Alvarez, Neil, and Kevin all assumed their animal forms (neither Thea nor Andrew could in the small space of the passageway but would once they were in an open area); Andrew stroked Neil's ears to calm him. Allison lengthened her nails into talons and extended her trident to its full length. She hummed under her breath - Andrew mostly tuned it out, but it was an enticing song about victory in battle. She would break into full siren song once they were through the door. To their enemies it would promise their heart's desire as long as they laid down their weapons.

They burst through the door and quickly incapacitated any guards they found as they moved through the hallways towards the Emperor's chambers. They came across the two Moriyama brothers as they emerged from Ichirou's rooms to investigate the commotion. There was a brief pause before Riko transformed into his raven form and flew away.

Allison shrieked a wordless cry of rage and sprinted after him, with Thea galloping close behind her.

"You go with them!" called Dan, pointing to where Andrew and Neil were clustered together. "We'll take care of Ichirou!"

Kevin's growl as he advanced on the Evermore Emperor echoed through the hall as Neil took off chasing Allison. Andrew fell a little behind, his human legs short and stubby. He wished for his other form, but there wasn't enough room to manoeuvre. He was still strong and deadly, but he would have preferred to be a dragon.

They caught up to Allison, almost running into her. She was standing stock still, quivering in fear and rage, glaring at Riko with murder in her eyes. Riko was holding Jean in front of him, a sharp knife positioned at his throat, blood already dripping down his neck.

"Ally," said Jean, his eyes wide and wet at seeing his sister.

"Get your hands off of him," spat Allison, brandishing her trident at Riko.

"And you'll let me go?" asked Riko mockingly.

"And I'll kill you quickly instead of slowly," snarled Allison.

"Your threats are empty," sneered Riko. "You make a move against me and he dies."

Slowly Andrew started circling Riko; he was glad for how small his human form was, allowing him to escape Riko's notice. If Allison could keep him distracted long enough that he could get into Riko's blind spot he would have a chance to attack. If only there was a way to separate Jean and Riko; he didn't think Aaron would be very happy if he started a war between their nations by accidentally killing Jean while taking Riko out.

Neil caught Andrew's eye, clearly understanding his plan, and then began pacing in the opposite direction. His movement drew Riko's attention and Andrew wanted to growl in frustration at Neil acting like a martyr. Neil transformed out of his fox form; his lips were stained red just as his muzzle had been by the blood of their enemies.

"My property has returned to me," Riko said triumphantly. "Did you steal Kevin or did he steal you? Both of you should know better than to touch what's mine."

"Neither of us belong to you," said Neil.

"You've been mine since you were a child," said Riko. "Who else would ever want a broken and useless thing like you?"

"My husband, maybe?"

Riko froze. "What?" he asked lowly, his voice dangerous.

"A lot's happened since I've been away," said Neil nonchalantly, still circling so that Andrew was almost directly behind Riko.

"You belong to me."

"I promised myself to someone else," declared Neil. "And he'll never let you touch me ever again."

"And yet you're here, alone and unprotected," said Riko.

"I'm not alone," said Neil defiantly. "I'd ask what it felt like to lose but then you've always been a loser, haven't you, you piece of shit?"

Riko snarled wordlessly and pushed Jean away from him to stalk toward Neil. Andrew saw his chance. He transformed, letting his ice fill him, and breathed out a steady stream of freezing air. In his peripheral vision he could see Jean stumble away and Allison envelope him in a fierce hug, but Andrew didn't let up, wanting to make sure that Riko could never get near Neil ever again.

When he had to stop to catch his breath, an ice statue stood in the centre of the room, Riko's face frozen in an angry grimace. Jean examined the statue wordlessly. His expression morphed into determination as he took Allison's trident and swung it with all his might into the ice sculpture. Riko shattered into millions of pieces at the impact, as if Jean's pain and anger had exploded outwards.

There was a heavy silence, broken only by the drip of melting ice and Jean's ragged breathing. Allison touched his shoulder hesitantly and he full-body shuddered before throwing himself into his sister's waiting arms.

Andrew changed shapes and headed to Neil, needing to get his hands on him to ensure he was alright.

"You taunted him," he said as he ran his hands down Neil's ribs.

"You needed a distraction," said Neil.

"Your mouth is certainly that."

Neil smiled faintly. His gaze was focussed on the shattered pieces of Riko on the floor. "I can't believe it was that easy."

Andrew stared at him. "I'm not sure you understand the definition of easy," he said.

A commotion near the room's entrance cut off Neil's response, as Dan, Matt, Renee, Laila, Alvarez, and Kevin burst in. They all paused, looking around.

"Did we win?" asked Matt.

#### ONE YEAR LATER

##### JEAN

Jean stared at himself in the mirror, hardly daring to believe that this day was finally here. He'd imagined it so many times while in captivity, he was afraid that it was all a detailed hallucination - that he'd never been rescued and everything since then was a product of his finally-shattered mind.

It helped when his sisters were around; he'd never quite been able to accurately imagine Allison's exact brand of fond abrasiveness or Katelyn's sweet enthusiasm. The problem was that he often found their attentiveness stifling; he'd already sent them and their sisterly fussing away this morning.

Following his rescue, it had taken months before Allison would let him out of her sight without panicking. But it had taken longer still for him not to feel like an intruder in his own life. It sometimes felt like the Jean that he had once been had died, and he was just the remnants of the person who Allison and Katelyn and Jeremy had loved.

Jeremy had spent countless hours trying to convince him that that wasn't true, that Jean had undergone a terrible ordeal and that of course it had changed him but that he was still the same man underneath. Jean hadn't expected Jeremy to still want him - and he was perfectly aware that he was damaged and not good enough for someone who was the embodiment of sunshine and happiness - but Jeremy had been patient and had let Jean know unequivocally that he was never going to marry another.

He suddenly felt stifled, striding purposefully out of his room and into the back courtyard. He was surprised to find people out in the wooded area. The two dragon princes and Kevin were sitting on the steps.

As Jean watched in amazement, Neil came barreling out of the trees in his fox form. He sprinted up to the three men and dropped a ball at one of the Minyards' feet. Jean couldn't tell the doppelgangers apart but he guessed it was Andrew, due to the affection that was barely visible in his mostly blank expression. He rolled his eyes and stroked behind Neil's ear before he threw the ball. Neil barked happily and chased it noisily into the underbrush.

"Don't you want to join him?" Jean asked Kevin, speaking before he'd made a conscious decision to do so.

"I am not a _puppy_ ," said Kevin disdainfully, but his gaze kept turning wistfully to where Neil had disappeared into the trees.

Jean took a seat beside him, glad of the company. None of these men would attempt small talk.

Neil returned before long, transforming and flopping into the grass. Jean marvelled at the sight of him, relaxed and carefree. He noticed that the snake on his neck had changed, taking on some dragon-like characteristics. Neil's clear contentment gave him hope for himself.

"All ready for the big day?" asked Neil, still slightly breathless. "Shall I give you married-man advice?"

"You're hardly unique," muttered Aaron, who had finally married Katelyn in the months following the end of the war.

"I think not," said Jean. "This is a marriage based on love; it's not a way to cement an alliance in a completely hair-brained scheme."

"Hey, that 'scheme' is what got you rescued," said Neil. "And it was genius."

"Don't get cocky," replied Jean primly. "It only worked because of dumb luck."

Neil laughed. "Well our luck had been bad for so long, we were probably due for a little good luck." He cocked his head in a distinctly canine manner. "How's that pessimism clash with Jeremy's whole positive outlook?"

"I think he finds it charming," said Jean a little stiffly. He could feel his cheeks colouring. "I see you also ended up with someone who actually likes your personality despite all odds."

"It's a mystery for the ages," said Aaron.

Neil just aimed a starry-eyed look at his husband until Andrew calmly raised an eyebrow and Neil turned away.

"Gross," sighed Kevin.

Jean was struck by how much he'd missed them. His captivity had been a hellish experience, but the two of them had always been bright spots. Now they were both occupied in the south, restoring balance and order to their kingdoms following the violent change in management. He was thankful that they'd both made the trip to the Fae Kingdom's capital of Troy for his nuptials.

" _There_ you are," said Katelyn in relief. Both Jean and Aaron looked up at her. She smiled at Jean. "I thought you might have done a runner."

"Never," said Jean.

"If _I_ somehow got through a wedding ceremony without taking off to parts unknown then _he_ certainly can," said Neil lightly.

"Well, come on now," said Katelyn, one hand resting on the small swell of her belly. "It's time to get ready."

##### ANDREW

The wedding reception was in full swing, getting rowdier and rowdier as the kegs grew lighter and lighter. Andrew was out of the thick of the crowd, at a semi-secluded table. He was talking with Renee, glad to catch up as he he'd only seen her briefly since the Moriyamas had died.

Baltimore had been thrown into chaos when King Nathan and most of his top generals had perished in Aaron's angry flame. The kingdom that Neil inherited had been like an overturned hive of bees, with everyone suddenly claiming nobility and vying for power. Andrew found it overwhelming and like nothing he had experienced. For all that he and Aaron had had to fight for their thrones, once they'd been restored to their rightful places no one had questioned them. The fact that they were doppelgangers had been enough for the Columbian elite to swear fealty to them.

Despite the fact that Neil was Nathan's spitting image and had been raised as his son and heir, he'd already weathered several attempts to question his legitimacy and his right to the throne of Baltimore. Neil was adept at handling court politics, skilled in manipulations and telling half-truths. Nathan's governing style had leaned more towards crushing his opposition with force, so Andrew concluded that Neil had learned from his mother. Andrew stayed out of it. His job was to stand menacingly behind Neil and remind people that their King was married to an easily-angered dragon.

With how much work was required to create a stable and functional governing body in Baltimore, this was the first time Neil had left the country since his coronation. Andrew himself had only left once, a quick trip to Columbia for Aaron's wedding. Although he'd been happy that his brother was finally marrying the woman he loved, he'd been on edge the entire trip, worrying about Neil being murdered in their bed in his absence.

Neil's uncle had arrived to help Neil put everything in order. He obviously still didn't approve of their marriage but he seemed to know it was prudent to hold his tongue. Over the months, Neil's work had paid off; he could now leave Baltimore for extended periods of time without worrying about a coup while he was away. Andrew was looking forward to finally taking him to Columbia and showing him all his favourite places in the Twilight Palace.

Allison stumbled to Andrew and Renee's table, unsteady on her human legs.

"I know what you desire," she told Renee, slurring her words. She'd clearly had a lot to drink to celebrate her brother's happiness.

"I should hope so," said Renee archly. "I've been sending you unsubtle signals all evening."

Allison grinned lewdly before realizing that Andrew was present. "And you? Where's your heart's desire?" she asked.

Andrew scanned the hall for Neil. Last he'd seen him he had been with Kevin, arguing the specifics of a game they had invented as children. His heart tripped slightly when he didn't catch sight of Neil right away; he couldn't fathom how he had once thought that they could live in different kingdoms. He could never settle until he knew where Neil was and that he wasn't doing something to put himself in danger.

As if drawn by a thread, his eyes travelled to the back of the hall, where Neil was standing by an exit, seemingly waiting for Andrew to notice him. He smiled mischievously and disappeared through the door.

Andrew drained his tankard and stood. "I'll leave you to your conquest," he told Renee. She and Allison already had their heads bent close together, deep in conversation.

"Yes," said Allison absently, not looking away from Renee. "I am a fearsome conquering queen of legend."

Andrew traversed the hall and went through the same door Neil had, finding a narrow stairwell. He followed the curving stairs until he reached the top, where a small trapdoor had been propped open.

Neil was out on the roof, balancing on the edge. A thrill went through Andrew and his breath caught. Neil was so gorgeous, illuminated by the moonlight, but his proximity to the long drop was responsible for at least half of Andrew's reaction. Pretty and dangerous, he was somehow everything that Andrew wanted, as if he'd been designed specifically for him. Neil looked over his shoulder, pretending to lose his balance when he caught sight of Andrew.

"Stop that," said Andrew.

"You can't be afraid of heights," said Neil. Andrew didn't respond. "Andrew, you can't be. You're a dragon."

"You don't have wings."

"You'd catch me," said Neil with certainty, as if he had zero doubts that Andrew would.

Andrew stepped closer. "Tired of the party?" he asked.

"Just needed a breather," said Neil. "Too many people."

Andrew hummed in agreement and the two of them stood silently, lit by the almost-full moon. The wind whispered through the surrounding treetops and brought the chirps of crickets with it.

Neil leaned farther over the edge of the roof. "Tell me something true?" he asked, breaking the peaceful silence.

"You're going to fall," complained Andrew.

Neil chuckled. "That's biased."

"I'm not going to catch you."

"And that's an outright lie."

Andrew gave up and wrapped an arm securely around Neil's waist and nuzzled into the side of his neck. "You're safe," he said.

"Of course I am," agreed Neil. "I'm with you."

**Author's Note:**

> We can be found on tumblr [@gluupor](http://gluupor.tumblr.com) and [@purplew](http://purplew.tumblr.com).


End file.
